


Yandere

by Jimais_Vu



Category: ATEEZ (Band), K-pop
Genre: BDSM, Bloodplay, Choking, Knifeplay, M/M, Overstimulation, Pet Names, Smut, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:07:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29986074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jimais_Vu/pseuds/Jimais_Vu
Summary: Being relocated by a hot yandere wasn't something Yeosang ever thought would happen to him, but alas, here we are.
Relationships: Kang Yeosang/Park Seonghwa
Kudos: 21





	Yandere

It had been about a year now since Seonghwa had brought Yeosang to his mansion and kept him there.

They met in line at a restaurant, and all it took was for Yeosang to playfully hit Seonghwa's shoulder. From that point on, the older would kill anyone who came across Yeosang. When the younger refused to go with him out of anger, that was when Seonghwa decided to take him against his will.

But the yandere's mind-numbing project worked, and it made Yeosang fall in to his trap. The younger was still... hesitant about the whole situation. I mean, who wouldn't be terrified to have somebody that knows where you are at all times and kills anyone that comes near you?

In a way, Yeosang did like it though.

They lived in a dangerous society now, and it kind of made the boy feel glad that there was always somebody watching him to make sure he was safe. And of course, since Seonghwa cared about him so much, he basically treated him like a prince. He constantly spoiled him with food, cute, expensive outfits, and other luxury items.

Even though Yeosang wasn't really one for skinship, he did accept it and would cuddle with Seonghwa when the older wanted to.

And the sex. Oh the sex. The thing that Yeosang ends up having to beg for at least twice a week because Seonghwa is just that petty. Though hearing Yeosang begging and whining would be enough for Seonghwa to finally give in and fuck him mercilessly for at least an hour at a time.

Then, Yeosang wound wake up the next morning, bruises scattered across his body and finger prints indented in a deep red shade on his hips and neck. He wouldn't be able to move because of the pain and the feeling of Seonghwa still inside of him, even if the older had already left for work.

Seonghwa's assistant would have to come bring him breakfast on those mornings because he couldn't stand. He would give her a small smile to hopefully hide any hint of their sinful deeds the night before, but she already knew what they did because Seonghwa told all of the workers not to bother them for the rest of the night.

This woman was the only person Seonghwa trusted to go upstairs and take care of Yeosang, as he knew she already had a wife. But even though he did trust her just the slightest bit, he made it a point to always ask Yeosang what they did and talked about while he was at work.

The last person who he "trusted" put his hand on Yeosang's thigh, and the boy never saw that guy again. He didn't ask Seonghwa what happened since he assumed he already knew, but he was fine with not knowing the details anyway.

Today, they were at the mall. This wasn't really a normal thing that happened. When Seonghwa had days off, they usually just cuddled instead of going out somewhere. If Yeosang wanted something, he would either order it or Seonghwa's assistant would go out to buy it for him.

Seonghwa was well known for being seriously overprotective, using that power to glare at anyone who they walked past, letting them know to stay away from Yeosang. The boy wore all black clothes and a cloth mask that his his identity while Seonghwa held his hand tightly to keep him close.

"Where are we going?" Yeosang asked, excitement radiating through his body as he leaned his head on Seonghwa's arm. When he didn't get an answer, he pouted and looked up at the older. "Hyung? Where are we going?"

Seonghwa finally looked at him and smiled a bit. "I just wanted to take you out to get food and go shopping. Is that too surprising?" Yeosang nodded and Seonghwa snorted. "What do you want to eat?"

Yeosang looked around the food court to find a restaurant and gasped when he saw the beautiful, newly opened Chinese eating establishment that he's been wanting to try for a few days now.

"There!" He jumped up and down like a child while pointing to it and Seonghwa nodded.

Not only was Yeosang gorgeous, sweet, and smart, but he was also adorable.

He was literally everything Seonghwa wanted in somebody, which explained why he fell for him even more after they got to know each other.

As they walked to the restaurant, everybody was staring at them. Some of them didn't know who the two were and were just staring at their beauty. But the majority of them kept their distance because they knew who they were. They knew how dangerous accidentally just bumping into Yeosang would be, which led to some of them being confused.

Why were they even out in the first place? Seonghwa hated when strangers even breathed the same air as Yeosang, let alone be in a semi-crowded mall with him.

This was why when a girl, who they all presumed was new to town, walked up to the two who were ordering and placed her hand on Yeosang's shoulder, the entire room simultaniously dropped silent.

Small gasps were heard though and a child even started crying at what was happening. Even the children knew to stay away from Yeosang, and this child didn't want the girl to get hurt.

"Sir, can you help me look for the-"

"You need to walk away," he whispered. She was lucky that in this moment, Seonghwa was talking on the phone a few feet away, not paying them any attention. But he would probably find out what happened soon enough, and he would much rather take a punishment than for this innocent new girl to die. "I'm serious. Go ask somebody else."

She looked irritated and scoffed. "I'm having a bad day and you seriously can't even help me out? Come on. Please."

"Go. I'm doing this for your own good."

Everyone gasped when a loud slap was heard and he held his face in pain. This was when Seonghwa finally turned to face them and the room went completely silent again.

"I'm sorry. I tried to warn you," he spoke, still in pain, but being able to register Seonghwa grabbing the girl's arm and dragging her along the cold floor.

"Let me go, you psycho!" She yelled, trying to stand up on her own two feet, but she wasn't able to.

The room was still watching and quite frankly, Seonghwa didn't care, his cold eyes only slightly softening when Yeosang ran in front of him to stop his walking.

"I'll deal with you later, my love," he whispered into Yeosang's ear, kissing his temple once before walking into a room off to the side.

Yeosang wasn't that shocked as it was a normal occurrence, but it still hurt. The situation, not his face.

The little girl who was crying earlier ran up to him and hugged his leg with her mother screaming at her to come back.

"Is she going to be okay?" The girl asked, looking at the door where a loud scream was heard before it went silent.

"No," Yeosang answered, prying her off his leg and shooing her away. Something that made Seonghwa even more dangerous was that he wasn't afraid to hurt a child, which is why the girl's mother was a crying mess when she ran back to her.

A few moments later, Seonghwa walked back out with a blood stained shirt and he intertwined his hand with Yeosang's. "Let's get food and then go get clothes, yeah?"

Yeosang nodded and followed him back to the restaurant, shivering at the feeling of everyone's eyes on them.

***

"Hyung, what did you mean by "I'll deal with you later"?" Yeosang asked, chuckling nervously as he said it. They were in a shop somewhere in Seoul that had expensive, cool items and he got curious when he remembered what Seonghwa said earlier.

"You know what I meant. Pick a pretty knife, Yeosang," he spoke, standing behind the boy and gesturing toward the table of knives that all had gemstones in them.

"W-why? You're not gonna hurt anyone else today, are you?"

Seonghwa shook his head and gently kissed his nape. "No. I just want you to pick one. They're pretty, aren't they? You know what my favorite part of blades with beautiful, diamond encrusted handles are? The blood trickling down them that only looks more amazing with the shiny crystals that are there for really no reason. Though the diamonds are useless in terms of actually using the knife, just imagine how beautiful the sight of it is. Imagine it cutting into your pale, delicate skin, Yeosang. Don't you think it would feel good if it was me doing it?"

Yeosang didn't know why Seonghwa's words had him in a trance as he stared down at the shiny weapons. He usually didn't like the order's violence. Even though he knew he couldn't stop it, he would try to stop Seonghwa from killing people. Now, the man's words were intriguing to him, and his breath hitched when Seonghwa started harshly biting his neck.

"Pick one," he growled, pulling away when Yeosang nodded. He shyly pointed at a black blade that had a black handle with black opals encrusted randomly throughout it. If it wasn't perfect enough, a ruby was also encrusted at the end of it. "Good choice. Sir, we're finished!" Seonghwa politely yelled to the cashier who came over and unlocked the glass case.

He rung it up and Yeosang's eyes widened when he said the price.

"For the knife itself, $68. For the opals, $40,000. And for the ruby, $30,000."

"Tha-that's expensive," Yeosang said, tugging Seonghwa's shirt as the older pulled out his credit card and handed it to the man.

"These things add up," Seonghwa said, giving him a soft smile before taking his card back. "Thank you. Have a nice day."

Seonghwa's nice personality all of a sudden was pretty confusing to Yeosang. He usually had a cold glare when talking to people. His emotions were completely opposite of his facial expressions when talking to other people who weren't Yeosang. He only acted nice around strangers to trick Yeosang into thinking he was in a good mood, when in reality, he wasn't.

"Are you okay?" He asked as they got back into the car outside. Seonghwa's knuckles were white on the steering wheel and Yeosang looked down, guilt overcoming him at the thought that Seonghwa could be mad at him for what happened earlier. "Are you mad at me?"

Seonghwa didn't answer, just kept his cold eyes, that were clouded with a mix of lust and anger, on the road. Yeosang hated to admit that making Seonghwa angry was one of his least favorite things. It wasn't because of the punishment, although he did hate when Seonghwa went to bed without cuddling with him as a punishment. Rather, it was the sinking feeling in his stomach when he hurt the older.

A lot of people probably wouldn't think Seonghwa was caring, but he was to Yeosang. He took care of the boy more than anyone ever has, and Yeosang just hated making him mad out of guilt for everything he's done for him.

"I'm sorry, Hyung," he whispered, resting his hand on Seonghwa's thigh who didn't react to his actions at all.

After a long, quiet car ride of just pure tension, they arrived home. Seonghwa still opened the car door for Yeosang, much to the latter's surprise, but they went inside in silence while carrying their things.

"Is he in a bad mood?" Seonghwa's assistant asked Yeosang.

"Hi Irene. Yeah, he's... somebody slapped me at the mall and I tried to defend her. I think he's angry about that."

Irene sighed and shook her head. "Well, rest in peace girl. Here. Let me help you get ready for bed-"

"Irene, I need to talk to you," Seonghwa said, gesturing for Yeosang to go upstairs by himself. She nodded and followed him to the kitchen where the chef was absent since he was on vacation. "Keep everybody out of my room tonight."

"Uh... okay," she said, smiling awkwardly a little bit. "Did you kill that girl at the mall?"

"Well, duh."

She chuckled and held his hands. "Okay. I will make sure nobody goes on the floor of your bedroom. Don't go too hard on him, okay?"

"I can't promise anything."

She playfully hit his chest and as soon as she walked out, he opened the bag and took the knife out.

Was he sadistic?

Maybe.

Psychotic?

He didn't think so, but everyone else did, including Yeosang.

There's not many normal reasons somebody would be so excited about holding a knife. But Seonghwa's reasons weren't normal in the slightest.

He usually just liked them because he liked killing people, but now, the thought of using it on Yeosang, watching his entire body clench in pain as the blade finally breaks his skin, was almost too exciting.

Maybe he was a psychopath.

Just a little bit.

The only difference now was that he loved Yeosang and didn't want to hurt him, thinking about making sure that when they do it, the boy remembers the safe word and makes sure he's okay with it.

Yes, they had a safe word. Yeosang could say no to the punishments and Seonghwa would still do it since that's their relationship, but if he says the safeword, Seonghwa will back off. He may murder people, but he wouldn't do something to someone if they genuinely didn't want to.

He was so caring that he absolutely refused to gag Yeosang when they had sex no matter how much the younger begged him too. He would keep saying that it was okay and he wouldn't need to talk, but Seonghwa would still refuse to make Yeosang unable to speak in case he needed to say the safe word.

The world just couldn't help but wonder why he was so nice to Yeosang, but so mean to everyone else.

***

Yeosang was putting his face mask on in the bathroom mirror, wearing a pair of short shorts and a white t-shirt, the clothes showing off his skin that was littered in bruises, scratches, and bite marks from their session last week.

"My pretty boy," Seonghwa said from the bathroom door. Yeosang looked in the mirror and smiled, his smile faltering slightly when he saw the belt in Seonghwa's hand. "When you're finished, come to our room. Don't make me wait too long, Darling. Or else it will be worse."

Yeosang shivered at his words and continued doing his night routine with shaky hands, barely being able to do the things right since he was too scared of tonight. He didn't really mind punishments, and he definitely didn't mind spanking, but the belt was too painful.

Even though he seriously didn't want to go because of the pain of what was about to happen, he put on Seonghwa's favorite perfume of his, one with a cherry scent, and fixed his hair. He knew fixing his hair would be useless since it was going to get messed up again, but he could at least look good for a few minutes.

He took a deep breath and walked out of their bathroom to their bedroom, not seeing Seonghwa anywhere.

"Hyung? Seongh-" he was cut off by Seonghwa yanking his arms behind his back and holding them there.

"You wanna disobey me and act like a little bitch? Fine. I'll treat you like one," he said in a deep voice, wrapping a leather collar around Yeosang's neck, who stood there quietly and accepted what was happening. He secretly loved it though. "When someone is bothering you, you do not tell them to go away. You get my attention. I don't care if you don't want an innocent person to die. I'm doing this to protect the petite little whore you are."

The degrading alomst made Yeosang moan, but he held it in to say, "p-please don't use the belt, Master."

"Why shouldn't I use the belt?" He asked in a taunting tone, walking around and standing right in front of Yeosang, grabbing the little ring on the collar and tugging it a little bit. "You were such a naughty boy today. Breaking my number one rule and even questioning if I was going to kill someone." He 'tsked' and Yeosang wanted to cry.

He wanted the world to just swallow him up so he wouldn't have to disappoint Seonghwa anymore. So he wouldn't break his rules anymore and could learn to be a good boy.

"I'm s-sorry," he teared up and Seonghwa leaned in to kiss his tears away.

"My Love, if you were sorry, you wouldn't have defied me. Don't cry. You brought this upon yourself, Little One. If you really don't want the belt, you'll have to buy your freedom from it."

Yeosang nodded and looked down while gently pushing Seonghwa back to sit at the foot of the bed. He watched in curiosity as the younger got on his knees and undid the button and zipper on Seonghwa's pants.

They did have a hand sign that took the place of the safe word if Yeosang was giving Seonghwa oral, and they only had to use it once when the boy had already came three times just from giving head alone and was too overwhelmed.

Once he stripped Seonghwa's bottom half of all clothing, he took him in his mouth and licked around the tip slowly. Seonghwa threw his head back and moaned quietly, hands flying to Yeosang's fluffy blonde hair to push him down further.

There was a gagging noise but Yeosang just ignored the pain and started bobbing his head halfway down each time. After a little while of moving, he made eye contact with Seonghwa while licking around his tip before pushing down all the way until his nose was pressed against his pelvic bone.

Seonghwa was, unsurprisingly, packing. Yeosang had taught his throat to be able to handle it, but he was still a small person and couldn't take a lot without there being complications. This usually resulted in gagging or waiting a while for Yeosang to be ready for Seonghwa to move inside of him.

The older was getting impatient with how slow Yeosang was moving, sitting up fully and holding the boy's head still th thrust into his mouth. Loud gagging and choking sounds filled the room, but Yeosang knew that Seonghwa's eagerness meant he was close, flattening his tongue to lick along the underside of the shaft everytime Seonghwa thrusted in.

It felt so good to Yeosang. Pleasuring Seonghwa was one of his favorite things to do, and it was obviously pleasurable to him too.

"You're a little cockslut, aren't you? You were so prepared to put that filthy little mouth of yours to use, huh?" He asked, pulling Yeosang off his cock by his hair and forcing him to look up at him. "You look so pretty like this, babyboy." He started thrusting into his mouth again and a little bit later, he came, shooting thick white ropes of cum down his throat.

Yeosang loved the taste of Seonghwa, not pulling away until he milked every last drop. The older was shaking as Yeosang licked his lips, crawling up to gently kiss and suckle at Seonghwa's neck.

"Do I still get the belt?" He asked with a little pout.

"No," Seonghwa chuckled, moving his hand to grip Yeosang's ass, making the younger yelp. "Take your clothes off and lie down." Yeosang obeyed, glad he wasn't getting the horrible punishment.

Seonghwa would never admit to Yeosang that he made him wear the collar not only because it was hot, but also because he didn't want to be tempted to cut his neck with the knife. Yeosang had an extremely pretty neck, which everyone could tell Seonghwa loved based off of the marks he left on it. Seonghwa was planning on marking a lot of his favorite parts about Yeosang with blood, and he knew he had to hold himself back from doing it to his neck.

Seonghwa looked at Yeosang and almost drooled at the sight of him. He laid there naked, hair messy and face beat red and sweaty from neediness.

"You're so gorgeous," he whispered, crawling over to gently kiss Yeosang's soft lips that were swolen from what he just did. "My beautiful boy." He reached over to the bedside table and grabbed the knife, Yeosang's eyes widening since he didn't see it there before. Seonghwa placed it in the boy's hands and watched as his hand lightly shook while holding it. "Safe word."

"Canary," Yeosang answered, handing the knife back to him.

"Good. The hand sign?" Yeosang made a finger heart and Seonghwa nodded. "I want you to use one of them if it hurts too much. But I know that you like the pain, don't you Kitten?"

"Yes Daddy."

Both of the names made the other's legs quiver, but they wanted to wait for sex until after they did this.

"I love it when you call me that," Seonghwa whispered, pressing the tip of the blade against Yeosang's cheek. The boy's breath hitched in his throat at the feeling. He somehow trusted Seonghwa to do it safely, even if he was a little bit blood crazy, but the feeling of the cold metal on his skin was still a little scary. The tip of it dragged down his skin, only grazing it, not hard enough to hurt Yeosang yet, until it got to the collar.

Oh how Seonghwa just wanted to rip it off and at least make a little cut. Just a little one. But he didn't want to do anything too dangerous, so he just started the knife's trail again from the bottom of the leather collar.

He trailed it down to his legs and stopped the blade on the right one. One of Seonghwa's absolute favorite parts of Yeosang's body are his milky thighs, which is the reason he decided to mark them first. He spread the boy's legs a little bit and pressed the tip of the knife into Yeosang's skin lightly.

"Daddy, just do it," Yeosang whined. Seonghwa finally pushed the blade in enough to pierce his skin, eyes clouding over with hunger when blood trickled down his thigh to his aching member that was just getting harder as more blood came out.

Yeosang's eyes widened and he looked down at Seonghwa who was licking the blood away. It was painful when he actually licked the cut, but of course, Yeosang loved it.

He made a bunch of little cuts in Yeosang's thighs, licking them up afterwards, and came back up to kiss Yeosang.

"My shoulders," the boy said, biting his lip in pain when Seonghwa did as said and made little cuts in his shoulders too. Seonghwa then grabbed some lube from their bedside table and was going to pour some on his fingers when Yeosang stopped him. "You just did all that and you think I still care about pain during sex?"

Seonghwa chuckled and just lubed up his member before positioning himself at Yeosang's entrance. "Woah. What are you doing?" He asked when Yeosang pulled the collar off.

"It's okay. Just mark me with your teeth."

Seonghwa pushed inside, bottoming out immediately and leaning down to kiss and bite at Yeosang's neck. He wrapped the boy's sore legs around his waist and started moving slowly.

Yeosang grabbed the knife and said in between moans, "hold it against my throat, Seonghwa."

Nodding, Seonghwa grabbed the knife and sat up, holding it against the bottoms throat while starting to thrust faster. The flat side was pressed against his neck instead of the sharp side, but it still had that same adrenaline affect on Yeosang.

He gasped when he felt Seonghwa press the tip against the side of his neck until it broke the skin, but he felt okay. It didn't feel like it was an important part of his neck. He started moaning louder when Seonghwa moved faster and harder, making the headboard smack against the wall repeatedly.

"It feels so g-good, Hyung~" he panted. Seonghwa nodded in agreement and moved the knife so he could clean up the blood with his tongue, latching his lips around the wound and sucking to leave a deep hickey there. He then continued to leave hickeys all over his neck, making the already existing ones deeper than they were before. "I'm gonna cum, S-Seonghwa."

"Just do it." Yeosang let out a loud moan as he released, collapsing out of exhaustion, but Seonghwa only gave him a few seconds before he pulled out and flipped the shorter boy onto his stomach. He grabbed his black tie from the nightstand and used it to tie Yeosang's arms together behind his back, holding onto them as support while he started thrusting inside of him again.

"Seonghwaaa," Yeosang moaned loudly as Seonghwa rammed into his prostate with each thrust, abusing it more than he normally does. While still holding onto his bind hands, Seonghwa slowed down and used one of his hands to grab the knife and make little cuts in Yeosang's back that had the younger crying out in pain and pleasure.

"You love it, Yeosang?" He asked, bending down to lap at the blood again and make more hickeys.

"Y-yes, ngh, love it S-Seonghwa Hyung."

"You love when I turn you into a little slut?" He continued thrusting quickly again, listening to the beautiful whines of Yeosang who was too lost to even moan right now. "You love how good I feel inside of you? How much your daddy fills you up?"

"Yes! Yes!" He screamed, making Seonghwa smile and grab onto his arms hard enough to leave deep red handprints in his skin.

"Tsk tsk Yeosang. I can't believe you're here, getting fucked senseless by the man who killed your stepfather. Imagine how disappointed your mom would be. Her son is such a little whore that he even likes to get fucked by me. Tell your mom you're sorry, Yeosang."

Yeosang finally opened his eyes and saw that Seonghwa was holding his phone right next to his face. Not only that, but it was currently on a video call with his horrified mom.

"Tell her."

"I'm s-sorry." Right after he said that, he started screaming because Seonghwa started going at an inhuman speed, hanging up the phone and grabbing Ysosang's hips to go even faster. It didn't take long for Yeosang to come again along with Seonghwa, who came deep inside of him, filling him up with his seed and moaning loudly.

He stayed still inside of him for a while before pulling out, laying next to Yeosang who was still in the same position.

Seonghwa leaned over and untied his wrists, starting to kiss everywhere. Like mentioned before, he absolutely loved to mark Yeosang. Whether it was with a knife or his mouth. Speaking of which, he picked up the weapon and put it back on the nightstand so it wouldn't actually hurt Yeosang.

"I'm gonna start a bubble bath," he whispered, helping the boy roll over onto his side to lay there while Seonghwa went to the bathroom.

***

Yeosang woke up the next morning to a dimly lit room, the sun only slightly peeking through the curtains. He sat up and looked around, confusion written across his face at the messy room.

The white blankets were scattered everywhere on the bed, and feathers from the bedding and pillows were everywhere, including in his hair.

They weren't that rough last night, were they?

He moved the blanket off of him and blushed at the sight of his legs that were covered in cuts and hickeys. His entire body was in pain, but he didn't care. He thought the marks Seonghwa made on his body was beautiful.

Even though he was always still hesitant about this new lifestyle, he did truly love the was Seonghwa cared for him. The way he would caress his hair whenever the boy did a good job on something, the cuddling, the kisses, the aftercare. He secretly loved the way Seonghwa was super overprotective, but sometimes, Yeosang was just in the mood where he didn't want anyone to die because of him.

He always forgave Seonghwa though, for obvious reasons. The older was just... so gentle, but so agressive at the same time.

So sweet, but so rude.

So cute, but so hot.

He had a big duality, and Yeosang shivered and bit his lip just at the thought of him.

He looked at the nightstand and grabbed his phone off of it, seeing a text from his one and only boyfriend.

Seonghwa:  
I don't have work today, I just went out for a quick meeting. Love you ❤.

Yeosang:  
Okay love you.

He set his phone back down and rubbed the tired out of his eyes, stretching a bit when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in!" He said, not being afraid of someone seeing him shirtless since he was wearing Seonghwa's oversized button-up... that he didn't remember putting on.

"Yeosang, do you want breakfast?" Irene asked after opening the door.

He smiled and nodded while still stretching. "Tell the chef pancakes, eggs, bacon, and chocolate milk please."

"Yes, your majesty," she joked and he started giggling. "Um... are you okay after last night?"

"Why wouldn't I be okay? W-we just fell asleep," he tried to lie, but ended up failing miserably and she chuckled.

"Sure you did, Yeosang. Sure you did."


End file.
